The Concept of Right and Wrong
by Elphin
Summary: Hermione dwells on her love for the one person she shouldn’t. Short and sappy.


**Disclaimer: **The characters and ideas used in this story do not belong to me. They all belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling. 

**A/N:** This idea came to me last night while I was reading the order of the phoenix. All I did was read about Hermione talking to Lupin. It's not the most original of ideas but I decided to write it anyway. It's written in Hermione's point of view. I must warn you that this is extreme sappiness. As always, review and enjoy! :D

**Warning: **This story contains romance between Professor Lupin and Hermione, meaning an underage witch in love with a man much older than she is. Do not read if this bothers you. 

It first began whist in the first Defense class. There was just something so alluring about his manor that I could not take my eyes off him. He was not handsome in the way society would view him. But I thought he was perfect. He had a sickly look about him and grey streaked golden locks. At the time I had estimated his age to be somewhere between thirty-four and thirty-six. He looked much older but somehow I could tell he was still quite young. From the beginning I wanted to protect him. He had secrets. I could easily tell from his awkward grace.

After noticing his patterns of being unable to teach once every month, I was certain I was correct. Snape taught us of werewolves and I mulled over his determination to do so. Eventually it hit me. Snape despised Remus the most of all Defense teachers for reasons unknown. What could be a better way to vent the anger held inside then to reveal a secret that Remus held to his heart? I pledged to keep his secret. It was in that moment I realized I felt something for him.

During that night in the Shrieking Shack my heart felt shattered for long moments. Remus walked in and picked Black up off his feet and embraced him. How could he have helped him? A childhood friendship could not out mask Black's crimes. The anger burned so deep that I yelled out the secret I had kept so dutifully all year. I'll never forget the look that Remus gave me. It was almost knowing. As Remus prevented Sirius from acting rashly and calmly explained what was really going on, I felt very much ashamed. I said I had feelings for him yet I did not trust him when it was most prudent. That night was the last time I saw Professor Lupin for a year.

Now, entering the Headquarters for the first time, I see him. He is there, hugging Mrs. Weasly and welcoming us all. He looks to have aged even more since I last saw him. Now there are lines surrounding his golden eyes. His hair is almost dominated by the grey. Yet my feelings remain. Untouched, only strengthened if anything.

Ron looks to me hopefully. Not in an obvious manor that any wizard would notice, but I feel his gaze upon me, sharp as Mc Gonagall's voice. I never want to hurt Ron. I know one day, he will approach me with his feelings. I delay as he delay's due to his embarrassment. I know that I must figure out a way not to hurt him. There has always been Victor to contend with as well. Ron thinks that Victor is the one for me yet he knows little. Victor is also a mere friend that holds deeper feelings for me. I have already had to hurt him by telling him the answer. I know to do that to Ron would be devastating.

To love Remus feels so right in heart, but in mind it is so very wrong. Harry, Ron, mum, and dad. What would they all think? Yet now, as he walks to stand next to me, looking so beautiful that my concept of right and wrong has vanished. He strokes my cheek in his gentle manor. Hours before I told him. I told him everything. Then I had run from the room in shock of what I had done. I hardly dare to hope. But I cannot deny that there is affection in that touch. It states something more than teacher and student. And then I know. He violates my lips in a tender kiss. I do not want to let go. I now realize that never has any love been so right.

I feel drawn toward him as the wolf dwelling in his body feels the magnetism of the moon. And I will be the one to share the pain of lycanthropy with him. Always.

I know, I know. It's so very sappy. I just couldn't write it any other way. Hehehe. Review please! :D


End file.
